Erased in Time
by Uranasu
Summary: Helga's parents divorce before 5th grade and she leaves town with her mom. Now she's back for 12th grade with a new face and attitude and no recognizes the new her! What happened to her those 9 years she was gone? H
1. Returning to the Past

**My first hey Arnold fic so be gentle!**

* * *

-

**CHAPTER 1: Returning to the Past**

-

* * *

**ATTENTION: ALL FLIGHTS NOW BOARDING AT GATE 259 TO HILLWOOD, NY FROM COLUMBUS, OH ARE NOW BOARDING FOR FLIGHT DEPARTURE IN 10 MINUTES. ALL FLIGHTS NOW BOARDING AT GATE 259 TO HILLWOOD, NY FROM COLUMBUS, OH ARE NOW BOARDING FOR FLIGHT DEPARTURE IN 10 MINUTES.**

Two blonde haired women stood in front of the gate as the intercom spoke the words that cued them the time to leave. Both women looked tired and emotionally distressed however one seemed younger than the other. One looked to be about 40 plus years old probably early 50's with gray hair streaking her original blonde like highlights. Her frame seemed frail and malnourished as heavy dark lines weighed under her eyes. The other woman appeared to be no more than 17 years old. Her petite frame and long blonde hair held in a ponytail stood firmly in her position as she clung onto the sports bag she was carrying on board. Like the other woman she appeared emotionally distressed and appeared to have gone through a lot of hardships through life, but you can only see it in her eyes. Her gorgeous blue eyes no longer dazzled like they did when she was young. They now looked dull and desolate with no emotion except a deep sorrow that looked to be locked in the center.

"Now Helga, remember to look for your sister when you arrive in Hillwood okay? You're going to be staying in your father's old place with your sister while he's staying in Dallas okay?" the older blonde explained.

"Mom I know what I'm going to be doing but I'm just worried about you." Helga said worriedly.

"Oh sweetie…" her mother began giving her a tight and loving hug. "I'm going to be just fine. I let you grow up in one hell hole without doing anything about it, but I'm not going to let you live in another because now I'm doing something about it!"

"But mom…."

"Ah ah ahhhh, no buts young lady. It's time for you to start a new life over like I did." Her mother spoke softly. "I'll be there when I get the chance, but now you have bigger things to think about. You're about to finish your senior year of high school and go to college! I want everything's that's best for you and it starts by you fighting those ghost you left back in Hillwood."

Helga was so moved by her mother's words. She didn't know what to say except for 3 words that she loved to say to her since her parents divorce.

"Thank you mom." She whispered to keep from crying, embracing her mother in yet another hug.

"Oh honey you're so welcome!" her mother hugged back. "I'd do anything for you, you know."

"I know mom." said Helga, pulling away from the hug.

**LAST CALL FOR GATE 259 TO HILLWOOD, NY FROM COLUMBUS, OH DEPARTING IN 5 MINUTES; LAST CALL FOR GATE 259 TO HILLWOOD, NY FROM COLUMBUS, OH DEPARTING IN 5 MINUTES.**

"That's my cue." Helga spoke.

"Okay sweetie, I'll call you once I think you're settled in!" her mother called to her daughter's retreating form.

Thank you Ms. Munizza, please enjoy your flight with us.

Helga retrieved her ticket and stared back at her mother's tired form. She never realized the value of a parent until her parents were divorced and got to see and feel another side of Miriam. She dreaded leaving her new family behind, it was the happiest she'd been in her whole life, but went on board the plane anyway to begin a new chapter of her life.

-

She got on board and found a seat in the middle of the plane next to the window. She took her seat put on her headphones to block out the high altitude popping in her ears once they were in the air.

Glancing around the plane she saw that most people were families just coming back from a family vacation or going on some sort of business trip or vice versa. They all seemed so happy or appeared to be someone important in some else's life. Either way it was better life than what she has and what she's about to endure. She took a deep pitiful sigh and gazed out the window looking at the gray clouds, and thinking of what it was exactly that got her into this mess.

-

* * *

-

**FLASHBACK**

**-**

"I'd like to thank all of the parents who made it here today to see the success and further success of their children here at P.S. 118." Spoke a middle aged man with balding hair. He wore a casual yet sophisticated white shirt and blue vest with brown trousers (**a/n: that is what he wears right?**). He was young yet seemed very old for his age and he stood at the podium staring at all of the students and parents at the fourth grade graduation.

"Next year will be very exciting for most of you as you begin new studies, new trials, and new success. Your goals will…"

"Criminey! When is he ever gonna finish?" a young blonde moaned as she crossed her arms and looked at Mr. Simmons with a stern look.

She sighed realizing no one was really going to answer her, as she stared at the eager fourth graders and parents who came to watch their children receive their certificates. Her eyes swayed as they found Arnold's grandparents and a few of their boarders waving at Arnold and giving him thumbs up; while her eyes followed their movements to find her beloved in a few rows ahead. Funny…after all this time of crushing over him she never learned his last name!

Her eyes soon went along to scan the members of the attending audience for her parents. As usual they weren't there, which was no surprise to her considering they could never even get her name right. Sad, considering they were the ones who named her after all, unless by some odd twist of faith she was adopted. But knowing her parents they were probably doing their usual. Miriam in the kitchen drunk and Bob watching T.V. while complaining about business, money, and enterprises; but then perking up when ever Olga is around for them to brag on her. But looking around and seeing everyone's cheerful parents silently routing them on made her want to break down crying. Why couldn't she have the life that everyone else had? Why couldn't she be just a normal girl at school like all the others? Well…almost all the others. But still, her life wasn't any walk in the park, and she preferred not to let anyone know of her personal life, not even her best friend Phoebe, because of what might happen or what they would think. But she had gained the reputation of Helga G. Pataki, the most ruthless girl this side of town, and nobody really wanted to be bothered with her.

She looked back at Arnold and his weird shaped head, just looking at it made her smile. But that quickly turned into a frown when she noticed him staring at Lila with a goofy look on his face. He was always crushing over some girl, and from what she learned it was always over a girl who never gave him the time of day!

She smiled again when she thought back to the way she tried to be like one of the girls Arnold admired in order for him to notice her but failed miserably. Then to all the times she tried to be in the same production as him so she can have a part with him like in Romeo and Juliet. But he never noticed, and why would he? She picked on him his entire life! That thought alone made her sad but none more than the heaviness in her chest as she felt something bad was going to happen that day.

A while later everything was done and parents where meeting their children to give them their congratulations; but Helga didn't want to be around. She felt miserable enough to be surrounded by happiness when she's never had any herself. So she slowly began her retreat home without saying goodbye and without looking back.

-

* * *

-

"Drink?"

"Wha-what?" Helga questioned snapping out of her trance to look up at a young brunette who was obviously the stewardess. (**a/n: I hear they like to be known as some other title but I can't remember it just yet**)

"Would you like something to drink ma'am? We also have fruit cups, donuts, and pretzels if you're interested." The young woman informed.

"Uhhh…No thank you, I'm fine." She declined as she stared back out the window seeing the once gray clouds had grown even darker and were ready to start screaming and crying in minute.

-

* * *

-

Helga arrived at her block and heard yelling and screaming from a few houses down. Lucky for that couple everyone was busy with the graduations and business to actually be home to complain.

As she walked closer she saw things being thrown out onto the sidewalk and streets and a man throwing a cursing fit. It wasn't until walking closer that she saw that all of the fighting was coming from her house! This had never happened before no matter how dysfunctional her family was it never resulted to this!

Frantically she ran the remaining distance to her house and saw it was her mother's belonging that were being thrown out.

"Dammit Miriam, all you had to do was stay sober for one day, JUST ONE FUCKING DAY!"

"Bob I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it'll never happen again please don't throw me out!"

What was going on? She'd never heard her father swear before nor see her mother beg. What could've possibly…

"Now what the hell am I gonna get when the old man croaks, huh? A lazy ass wife?" he screamed kicking her off of him.

"Bob please…" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

He had walked over to the hallway table by then and picked up the telephone. "'Sorry' is not gonna cut it!" he yelled throwing the phone at her face.

Her mother yelped in pain and by then Helga couldn't take it anymore! What did Bob think he was doing!

"STOP IT!" Helga yelled running to her mother's aid. The woman was lying on the floor with a large bruise and a little blood trickling her face sobbing frantically at the moment and in pain.

"Miriam…" she spoke lowly, placing the woman's head partially on her lap. "Are you alright?"

Her mother didn't answer, instead she just cried even more gripping onto Helga's dress even tighter.

"You're here too huh?" Bob spoke angrily, representing himself into the scene. "Well if you want to defend her so badly then you and she can get the fuck out of my house!"

"Fine Bobby old boy we know when we're wanted!" Helga spat.

"Good! Cause it sure in the hell isn't here!" he stared at the sobbing woman one more time before walking away. "I'll send you the divorce papers in a week."

It took awhile for Helga to calm her mother down enough to actually sit up. And once they did they went straight out of the door to stay at a motel. Neither one of them wanted to bring anything with them; it would remind them to much of their past lives. So they had to start from scratch all over again.

Lucky enough, Miriam's old job was eager to hire her back at their firm, so she went to work for them while Helga spent her days relaxing in the park. Lucky for her it was summer break so she didn't have to worry about school and since no one really knew about her parents, no one knew how to contact her. She fought herself everyday as she went to reach for the phone to call somebody, anybody who would be willing to hear her problems. But each time she breaks down crying before she even reaches the phone.

It wasn't until a month later that her mom started dating a man named Joey from her office. He was a nice guy from what she could tell. He always made her mom smile and treated her and her mom to various things around the city. They felt like queens and from the looks of it her mom was falling for him harder than she thought. He was an Italian man with a family history of the mafia and known for his violent short tempers. But he never seemed to be angry around the two of them so she never worried about it. If he did then he'd just break down crying before a single hit was thrown. He loved them too much…though as for other people, let's just say they're swimming with the fishes.

A month later her parents divorce was official and later that evening after the news Joey had proposed to her mom and opted to move them away to start their lives over. Her mother eagerly accepted and Helga felt okay with it because Joey was such a great guy. In fact she was already starting to pick up Italian and started calling him Papi (pa-pee); mainly because she thought it was so cool to say. But what about her friends? School starts back up in two days and she hadn't spoken to her friends since graduation. It was pretty crazy when she thought about how in just two months time her entire life was flushed down the drain and then started back up all over again!

When school started she just stood at the fence watching everyone prepare for the New Year, new classes, new teachers, and new friends. They all seemed so happy, so content, and apparently Phoebe had started a little relationship with Gerald during her absence this summer. But Arnold…Where's Arnold! She frantically searched around to find him walking the steps with none other than Lila by his side, chatting and giggling along the way.

Her heart shattered into a million pieces at that site; to see the two of them so cozy with one another. For as long as she could remember Arnold never got with the girl he had crushes on so this was the first time she had seen on actually go through.

"I guess it's just like Mr. Simmons said…" Helga whispered sadly to herself. "A new start and new year."

With that said she silently walked away from the school she had grown to be so fond of and away from her friends to start a whole new life with her new family.

**ATTENTION: ALL PASSENGERS WE WILL BE LANDING AT HILLWOOD AIRPORT IN 5 MIN. PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SAFETY BELTS AND THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH CONTINENTAL. **

Helga awoken at the sound of the stewardess voice repeating her message the second time. She hadn't noticed the fact that she had dozed off while staring out the window. For some odd reason she just lost all strength in cloudy weather.

"_Probably from all those trips to Italy."_ She thought thinking of all the trips she took to Naples with her mom and Joey to visit her step-grandparents who soon became called grand-p and nani (na-nee). She still couldn't believe the two tied the knot! It all seemed like such a blur to her but it was probably the happiest time of her life, not to mention wicked cool to hear some of the mob stories from her grand-p.

The plane landed and Helga boarded off and saw her sister waiting patiently at the gate. She jogged up to her and instantly enveloped her sister in a warm hug. She remembered hating her sister so much while growing up, but staying and growing up with an Italian family really showed her the value of family. She had actually begun writing her sister around the sixth grade to catch up for old times and they've been bonding ever since.

They picked up Helga's luggage at baggage claim and got in Olga's car as they began their journey back to the place she knew too well.

"Oh Helga I'm so glad that you're back home! Would you believe not a thing changed since you've been gone? Well they did add a few new stores to the mall and a new ice cream parlor that everyone likes to go to hang out now. But other than that…"

Olga just kept talking on and on and on and after about 3 minutes, Helga just tuned her out. She really wasn't in the mood for talking right now, too many forgotten memories came rushing back to her. So she just sat back and watched the gloomy sky through the windshield that never seemed to move from its place but follow her no matter where they turned. Before they knew it they were already in front of their old house and a chill ran through her spine at the last memories the place held for her.

"Oh Helga you don't mind being home alone do you dear? I have to go away to Maryland for two weeks help interpret the UN's meeting." Olga explained.

"Oh no prob I'm cool with it." Helga okayed, grabbing her bags and climbing out of the car.

"Are you sure?" her sister questioned as the door shut. She rolled down the window to see her sister's retreating form.

"I can have someone fill in for me!" she shouted at her sisters retreating form so she can hear her over the howling wind.

"Arrivideci!" (**a/n: Dear god I spelled that wrong, I know it!**) she yelled over her shoulder, digging in her pocket for her key.

"Okay, well…you can use my car to get around if you want. Everything you need is on the table by the front door!" Olga informed giving in to her sister's status.

"I'll see you in two weeks!" she shouted and drove off through the city of gray.

Helga finally managed to open the door and dropped her bags in the front entrance.

"Well…home sweet home." She said, as she began taking an old tour through the house she used to know so well. Upon every corner she saw a spirit from the past. She saw her father in front of the T.V., her mother wasted on the kitchen table, and then her parents fight the last day she was here. It wasn't until later she found out that her mother had been drunk when Bob's parents had came to see if he was 'qualified' enough to be on his father's will to inherit his father's old company. Bob wanted to take that business and use it to expand his own but his father had strict guidelines and apparently Bob's happy home didn't fit the bill. His dad expected a woman to be just they were in the early 1900's before they had any freedom of their own and waited on their husbands hand and foot. But instead he saw…Miriam.

Helga shook away those thoughts and went back to the door to retrieve her baggage to head up to her old room. When she opened the door she saw the place had been trashed. Her clothing was both missing and had foot stomps on it, her bed was tossed, and her desk was knocked over.

Her baggage slumped to the floor from exhaustion as she glanced over her room.

"Well…looks like I'm going shopping!" she exclaimed tiredly, and walked downstairs to see an envelope on the hallway table. She opened it up to find a note and car keys attached to a key chain that said, "Morning Person Doesn't Even Begin to Describe Me". She smiled at that and opened up the note.

_Dear Helga,_

_I'm so happy you're home! I know you must be excited to see some of your old friends again. Though I will admit the last time we talked on the phone you have developed a bit of an accent. But it's cute and just to be early I'm sorry about what daddy did to your room, I know Joey sent you with some cash for shopping though (he always seem to spoil us ), so you can go on a little shopping spree. And you can use my old Navigator to carry it all in. Well I love you baby sister and I know we'll have a good time together. Your school schedule is attached and you'll start school first thing on Monday! It's the last semester here in Hillwood so you only have about 18 weeks of school left…maybe less gosh it's been so long. Oh well! I love you Helga!_

_Your Sister,_

_Olga_

Helga closed the note and smiled, tossing the keys in the air, singing "I got the Navigator."

Lightening crackled against the sky cuing the downpour of rain soon, also signaling Helga to get a move on it!

She grabbed her backpack purse in the form of a teddy bear that she treasured and grabbed the key while running out into the gray weather for her shopping trip.

-

--

-

**TBC**

-

--

**So whatcha think? Don't worry character descriptions will be given in the next chapter.**


	2. Old Spirits

**Yea! Now I know some people are actually reading my story! I was afraid my summary was selling good enough. Now for chapter 2! **

**-**

* * *

-

**CHAPTER 2: Old Spirits**

-

* * *

-

Helga jogged out to the car as her black layer skirt galloped in the wind. She turned off the car alarm and climbed inside rubbing her arms for warmth from the chilly wind. Glancing through the windshield she predicted that the rain shouldn't fall for another 2 hours max, which gave her plenty of time to shop for clothes and furniture if she went to mall! Bob had either torn or stripped the place down so there was literally nothing left to lay claim to there. So she quite literally had to start from scratch. Luckily it was Friday so she could probably get a rushed delivery on the furniture so she can have it by tomorrow. So she started up the engine, turned on a little heat, and drove off toward Hillwood Mall to begin her new journey.

When she got there she found a parking spot that was pretty far out much to her dismay, and the chilly wind didn't help much. But she wrapped herself tightly in her own arms and walked quickly toward the mall.

When she got inside she felt she entered a whole new world! Sure Olga told her they added in a few stores but she didn't think they added in department stores! There was two floors last she was here, now there are three with the top one being the food court. She felt lost for a split second but quickly regained her bearings as she walked through the mall. Lots of guys began staring at her but she didn't care; if they knew who she used to be they'd probably turn the other cheek. So she walked on toward the Sears department to start off with some furniture.

Upon arriving, she found her necessary department and browsed around looking at the many beds and comforters that were lined up on display. She saw many beautiful colors and designs but she had to find something that was a lavender type color. She had fell in love with that color along with her popular classic pink but loved the way the colors mixed and came alive in her old room in Ohio. She had finally found a comforter that met her wants and needs that was soft lavender with pink roses decorating it here and there, giving it a look of beauty and innocence. The bed it was on was about a full size bed and had beautiful hand woven designer pillows around it in the pink rose's design, with the main pillow being lavender. She had to have it! That took care of one thing as she looked around at dressers, chest and couches before her final sales purchase.

When she had it all planned out she went to find one of the sales associates to buy so she could hurry up and get out of there before the rain began to pour; which kept giving her repetitious warning with crackling lightening. Oh how could she be so stupid to forget a jacket!

"Hello ma'am, how can I help you today?" said a voice.

She whipped around to see an African American boy who excelled her in height by a good foot and had a deep voice that could send a chill up any girl's spine. She looked him up and down to see what it was about him that made her feel so familiar with him. It wasn't until she saw his head of hair that she knew why. That tall hair of his never ceases to amaze her even though it was shorter than when they were kids. She was standing in front of none other than Gerald Johansson. (**a/n: crap! Did I spell his last name right? Or get it right for that matter?**)

"Oh…uhh uhh, yes!" she stammered getting over her initial shock from seeing a childhood friend. "I would like to purchase that entire display of that bed over there along the furniture that surrounds it."

"Uhh, ma'am you do know that that entire display would cost you around $8,000.00 before the sales tax kick in." he informed.

She nodded in understandment and swallowed before speaking again. "Mmm Hmm, and I also would like to purchase that sofa over there, that love seat, and if possible can I have it all delivered tomorrow morning?" she asked almost pleadingly.

Gerald was at a lost of words. Who was this girl who randomly strolls in and nearly buys his entire department? She seemed like an ordinary teenager but he had never seen her around before. She couldn't have been visiting because she's buying a lot of stuff.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?"

"I'd like to buy this so I can get home before it starts raining." Helga explained.

"Oh right, right. Well just come this way and I'll ring you up." He explained.

He guided her to the register and began punching in the prices for all of the items she pointed out. While doing so he began to look her up and down to figure out something about this mysterious shopper who was sure to get him employee of the month. She began walking around looking at things that was nearby the register and he got a full view his big bucks spender. She was a beautiful blonde wearing a black layered skirt with a lavender blouse that had short sleeves. She had on black slippers and had a teddy bear backpack purse that gave her the look of a cute 8th grader. But her face and body spoke otherwise. Her blonde hair was short at her chin line with a small bump of a curl to give it volume. Her ears was were perfectly round with pink diamond rocks on each ear that only sparkled louder when you looked at her blue eyes. And her body…well lets just say it had the curves that could make a race car flip and a wolf howl in the day!

"Umm…ma'am." He started. "That'll be $17,825.74 with delivery charge. "

"What about assembly?" she asked. "Does it include assembly?"

"Umm, no I don't think so but if you'd like I can pull some strings to make it possible." He suggested.

"Really! Oh that'll be buena! I'm terrible at handy work, mainly at assembling." She explained.

"You're Spanish?" he asked catching on to her accent and use of words.

"No American, just have Italian family." She explained.

"Ah…well would that be cash or charge?" he continued on to finish her purchase.

"Umm…let's charge it." She suggested pulling out a black card.

"Wow!" Gerald exclaimed seeing the card. "Italians sure do know how to live it!"

She could only smile at his remark as she watched him swipe her card.

"And it went through!" Gerald told her. "All I need now is the delivery address and for you to sign the receipt."

"Okay, I'll need it sent to 953 Little Hill St."

"Little Hill Street?" Gerald questioned. "I used to know somebody that lived there."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was my girlfriend's best friend. But then the girl had left without as much as goodbyes to anyone not even her. It left her devastated, for months she thought the worst until the girl's father told her that she was gone." He explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." Helga said in guilt.

"Yeah, no one can find her! But I'm surprised somebody's moving into her old place."

"Yeah well…I'm pretty attached to it." She smiled, crossing her arms as a chill ran through her.

"So may I ask you name ma'am?"

"Oh uhh…Munizza…Helga Munizza." She said. "M, u, n as in nick, I, z, z, a."

"Helga huh?" he repeated writing it all down. "What's even funnier is that you even have the same name as the girl who once stayed there."

"Really?"

"Yeah but you're nothing like her. She was the neighborhood bully…everyone was afraid of her. She always used to pick on my friend Arnold for some reason. But like I said you're nothing like her. I mean you look like you can get any guy you want! Helga…was as ugly as an ape! She had these fish like ears and had one eyebrow." He laughed at the memory. "No wonder she could never get a date!"

"How could you say something so cruel?" Helga said with her voiced raised just enough to show her stance but not draw a scene.

"Oh…I'm sorry if offended you, but unlike her you have two eyebrows and quite frankly I never really liked her anyway." He stated.

"I see." She pouted retrieving her card. "Thank you very much for your business _Gerald_." She said as she walked off toward the appliance section of the store.

-

"_So that's what everyone thought of me huh?"_ she thought sadly. _"No wonder Arnold never paid me any attention."_

She slowed her pace a bit as she reached the home entertainment section to re-think her status. Those words Gerald said about her really did hurt, and he didn't even know it was her! The sky crackled again and the light briefly flashed on and off. She once again got lost a swarm pool of thoughts until the sales associate for this department approached her as well.

"Excush me ma'am. But I was wonderin if you'd need my help with anything."

She looked up to see a tall boy, maybe a bit taller than Gerald with a long nose a deep country accent. She glanced at his name tag and saw that it was none other than Stinky Peterson.

"Yes, umm, I need a new TV, Stove, Washer and Dryer, Refrigerator, Entertainment system, DVD Player, Alarm clock, PC computer and laptop." She counted off on her fingers.

"Gee willikers! I ain't never heard of nobody that wanted that much from us at one time. Come on I'll show all the good stuff."

He walked her around giving her a tour of all the latest equipment in the department. To make things faster she quickly picked everything Stinky showed her, she picked the first big screen TV he showed her as well. When she got to check out she gave the same information that she gave to Gerald and was on her way to shop for a few clothes.

She didn't like make-up very much; she was perfectly fine with her natural beauty. So she'd only touch her lips up with some lip gloss and lipstick if it was a special occasion. So she skipped the make-up counter completely and went straight to all the clothes. She was in too much of a rush to beat the rain to actually check and see if it was her size, but if it looked like it was then she grabbed it and was on her way. She only grabbed a few outfits but it was enough to fill up two bags; she'd just have to shop for shoes and personal items at a later time. By the time she had already gotten to the door she saw that she was too late, the rain had beaten her and she parked way on the other side of the parking lot.

Sighing in defeat she grabbed a nearby newspaper to cover her head and ran to her sister's car cursing her self every step of the way for not wearing her jacket or having an umbrella.

-

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

-

"Yeah Gerald it sure is pouring down." Stinky remarked looking the rain as they stood outside before running to their cars after work.

"I'll say! But it was all worth wild the sale I made with this beautiful blonde Italian today!" Gerald bragged.

"Yeah I got one as well who came and bought nearly everything in my department. What was funny was dat she had the same name as Helga." He stated.

"So you got the big spending shopper as well huh? Yeah well, I think I got under her skin when I started telling her about Helga Pataki."

"Hmm well her last name was different and she looks a million times better than Helga could ever dream!" Stinky remarked.

"Yeah ain't that the truth!" said Gerald while glancing at his watch. "Oh shoot it's already late I promised Phoebe I'd be at her parents house at 9 to meet her grandparents."

"You sure are one lucky guy to get somebody like Phoebe, Gerald." Stinky admired.

"Yeah tell me about it!" he called running out in the rain. "I'll see ya tomorrow Stink!"

Gerald ran out to his explorer and jumped in the driver's seat.

"Alrighty." He said to himself rubbing his hands to together. "Now to get brushed up on my Japanese and I am ready to go."

He reached up to his sun visor to retrieve the information he seek and saw his name badge fall down on his lap.

"Oh shoot I forgot to wear my badge today." Gerald said before pausing in flashback.

-

"_Oh…I'm sorry if offended you, but unlike her you have two eyebrows and quite frankly I never really liked her anyway." He stated._

"_I see." She pouted retrieving her card. "Thank you very much for your business Gerald."_

-

"_How did she know my name, if I didn't have my badge on?"_ he thought.

"I'll just talk with Phoebe about this tonight. If that girl really was Helga Pataki then Phoebe would know for sure!" he came to conclusion and started his car to meet up with his girlfriend.

-

**MEANWHILE**

-

Helga got home completely drenched in rain and walked upstairs to her old room to get situated. If her new furniture and stuff was going to come in tomorrow then she has to get rid of all of the old stuff first. So she entered her room and grabbed her bag off the floor where she left it and grabbed a pair of dry pajamas out of it. They weren't anything special, just a plain white tank top and a pair of grey cotton sweats. She dried herself off and put on some socks to keep her feet warm while towel drying her hair as she took her clothes downstairs to the laundry room.

"Whew! Now…(GGRRRRRRRRGGRRR)" a small blush crossed her face as she heard her stomach growling at her for food.

She chuckled shyly and realized she was so consumed with shopping and so infatuated with her feelings of coming here, that she hadn't eaten since Nani's breakfast 'buffet' earlier that day. Now that she thinks about it, she realized just how much she missed her grandmother's cooking but was unfortunately two states away to actually taste it. Unless of course she became so desperate that she actually took Olga's car all the way back home, but if she did she probably wouldn't want to come back.

So she walked over to the ragged old couch in the living room and opened the phone book to begin her hunt for food. It wasn't until 10 minutes later of still not having a restaurant in mind that she realized she was being way to picky by comparing their food to Nani's.

"_I really gotta stop doing that."_ She mentally told herself with a sigh, and finally just settled on a pizza realizing it's as close as home as she'll ever get.

With the phone call made and the pizza ordered, she then proceeded through the book to find a charity that would be willing to take the furniture that was still in good condition and then find something to do with the trashed in furniture in 12 hours.

After scrambling her brain like crazy she felt she was going to pass out from the lack of food, until she heard the knock on her door that sounded like salvation; her food was here! She quickly rose to her feet and walked to the door totally forgetting the rain outside that was now coming down like hail.

"Oh my gosh, come in!" she told the delivery person when she felt the rain hit her bare skin and get on some of her floor.

The person came in panting from fighting the rain and cold air, and revealed her pizza from the delivery case it was held in.

"That'll be $12.36, ma'am."

"Wow the cheapest I've spent all day!" she laughed handing him a twenty. "Keep the change; it's the least I can do for you coming out here in this weather!"

"Thank you ma'am!" said the delivery person, who by then was recognized to be a boy. He put the money in his pocket and ran back out the door into the cold rain of the night once again.

-

Grabbing a slice of her supreme deep pizza she sat back on the couch and resumed her search through the phone book for someone to take her old furniture in the morning.

"Hello, Salvation Army my name is Robert how may I help you?"

"Hi Robert, I would like to know if I could give my furniture away to a charity or to the organization with Salvation Army."

"Umm…we are currently taking donations for the Red Cross at this time, would you like to donate there?"

"Yes, that would be perfect! However some of the furniture is slightly damaged." She explained.

"Oh yes well, for that furniture we'll just take it here and fix it up before selling it in one of our stores."

"Oh…awesome." She sighed.

The man chuckled before speaking again.

"What all are you giving away starting with the intact furniture first."

"Umm…" she had suddenly realized that she had only been to the kitchen, living room, and her bed room. She had no idea what the rest of the place looked like.

"Hold on a sec, you're gonna take the grand tour with me."

"Haha, okay."

Luckily she was on her cell so she could just walk around. "Umm…there's an old recliner that was probably made when Jesus was born." She began getting a laugh out of Robert.

"There's an old 19" color screen TV, a dull looking sofa, a 4" by 4"foot square table…hold up lemme get upstairs." She jogged up stairs and first took a look into Olga's room. Much to her surprise everything was still intact. Guess Bob still had a soft spot for his 'little' girl.

"Hmm…nothing in this room." She told him before proceeding to her room. "In this room, there is a desk for a small child around the ages of 7-11. A…twin size bed and frame, and in the other room…I have…" She paused in the door way looking around and the mainly empty room with broken furniture spawned across the floor. "In this room I have absolutely nothing."

"Okay…is that all for you ma'am?" Robert asked writing the rest down.

"Mmm, oh and a washer and dryer as well!" she added.

"Okay!" he exhaled. "That's quite a bit of stuff."

"Yeah well…"

"So as for the damaged items, we'll just have some team members gather it all up after they finish with the other furniture."

"Oh great you don't know how wonderful that sounds to me!" she sighed cutely.

"Hahaha, well anything for a damsel in distress." He teased. "Now can I have your name and the address we'll be sending our trucks to?"

"Yes, my name is Helga Munizza. M-u-n as in nick-i-z-z-a." she paused for a second until he gave her the okay to continue.

"My address is 953 Little Hill St….Hillwood, NY of course."

"Right, well Ms. Munizza what time would be good for us to come by?"

"Umm…" she jogged to her purse to check the receipt Gerald and Stinky gave her from shopping for the times they would be coming by. The earliest delivery out of the two of them was 9am so that means she needed a time so she can the old stuff gone before the new stuff came so it didn't get mixed up.

"Umm…is 7am good?"

"Hmm, early start huh? Yes, we do have that time available will you be the one home when our men arrives?"

"Yep." She confirmed.

"Okay then Ms. Munizza it was a pleasure doing business with you and to confirm you live on 953 Little Hill St.?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you!"

"Okay have a good night."

"You too!"

She finally hung up and went to the living room to watch some TV before she fell asleep. She saw it was nearing 10 o'clock and plopped on the couch to watch some TV. It wasn't until about 5 minutes later that the rain took its effect on her and she fell into a deep sleep as the first night home with awakening memories.

-

--

* * *

-

**TBC**

-

--

-

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. A Resurfacing Grudge

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! I'm glad to know someone likes it since fanfiction decided to be mean and cruel by putting on an authors account page the number of times someone read the story but never reviewed. So it's like**:

**FANFICTION:** '29 people have reviewed your story.'

**YOU:** Oh cool.

**FANFICTION:** '2,589 people have read your story.'

**YOU:** ….oooookay.

**So yeah, reviews are a big thing. Cause it let's an author know if the story is good enough the way it is or if some changes need to made with their writing (like grammar my biggest sin, punctuation, etc) yes there are people who do that! So enough blabbing, here's chapter 3!**

-

--

* * *

-

**CHAPTER 3: A Resurfacing Grudge**

-

* * *

-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Helga woke up startled at the loud noise coming from…gosh where was it coming from? She was so groggy from sleep she just had enough strength to lift up and walk up to the door. From the response she received last night, no one recognized her, so she wasn't exactly expecting company.

Brushing her short hair back with her fingers she unlocked and opened the door after another set of three bangs and saw a middle aged man, probably in his early thirties with a clip board in hand.

"Yes?" she asked tiredly.

"Helga Munizza?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"We're from the Salvation Army we're here to collect your things."

It took her a while to process everything he just said but suddenly remembered her appointment for 7 am.

"Oh right right, come on in." she responded stepping aside to let him in. "Sorry I completely forgot."

"Oh it's okay," he answered looking her up and down.

She gave him a nervous smile and suggested to show him around to everything that would be taken.

"Wow wee lady, it looks like a robbery hit this place." He commented after looking everything over.

"No, just family with anger management problems, but…umm…yeah, haha, I'll get out of your way now." She said nervously looking down.

"Right no problem Ms. Munizza, we'll have this stuff out of here in a jip." He assured her before whistling loudly to signal the other man to begin work. Helga didn't want to get in the way but she didn't feel like leaving either since it was so early. So she just sat on the ledge of her stairs leaning against the wall of the doorway until she was needed.

* * *

"Arnold I'm serious man, Helga is back in town!"

"Sure Gerald that's what you keep telling us."

"Great! First Phoebe now you! When is someone going to believe me around here! That new girl in town is definitely Helga Pataki; she just got a different name!"

"Gerald, don't you think that if Helga was back in town the first person she'd try to communicate with is Phoebe?" Arnold suggested.

"Well….yeah, but I'm going to go to her address after the meeting and prove to you, that that's Helga Pataki!"

"Whatever you say Gerald"

The two friends were riding in Gerald's explorer on their way to school for the student council committee. Why they were meeting at 7:30 in the morning, no one would ever know. But they guessed that the earlier they went the more time they'd have for other things. It was nearing Prom, and since Arnold was the Vice President and Gerald was the Secretary, they had no choice but to be there.

Before Arnold knew it they were already pulling in front of the school and hoping out of the car. Arnold of course still had his signature sized head but was a bit smaller to even out his body frame. He had joined the baseball team, adventure club, and of course student council during his time in high school. He looked across the car to see Gerald give him a serious face and point at him with a 'you gonna believe me when you see her man' look. He couldn't do anything but smile at his best friend as they entered the school doors and proceeded to the meeting.

Somewhere during the course of the meeting Arnold began to wonder back to his old childhood friend/bully. Was she really back? He couldn't help but wonder. He remembered the devastation Phoebe went through when she had learned her friend had left and how weird it felt to not have her around.

Ever since Pre-K he had grown use to the name calling, the spit balls, the shoving and random helping hands Helga had given him all through his time at school. So when school started again for 5th grade, he went through the whole first week thinking that something was missing. He was informed of Helga's absence before school started but never thought he'd actually missed being bullied by her. He remembered the first time he told Gerald that and how Gerald immediately had him rushed to the nurse's office telling her that he was suffering from a case of "He's-starting-to become-a-nut man" syndrome. Just thinking back to it all made him smile.

"So what do think Arnold?"

"What?" he asked, snapping out of trance; he did a double take to realize his girlfriend, Lila, was talking to him. Since she was treasure of the committee she had to be there to let everyone know whether or not their ideas fitted the class budget.

"You silly, I asked if you think we should go with a medieval theme for prom." She asked with a smile.

He thought about what she said for a second before responding.

"No, too many pointy hats and a terrible flashback to wearing tights."

That got a small laugh out of all the members.

"How about we keep the medieval theme in mind but go with a prince and princess theme for Prom?" he suggested. "Because as we all know two lucky people will be crowned King and Queen…why not let everyone get a piece of the royal treatment?"

"Hey yeah that could work." Gerald agreed. "Besides what girl doesn't like feeling like a princess?"

Agreements went all the way around the room and all that was left on the agenda was decorations and advertisements. When all of that was done it was 8:45am and Gerald was dead set on proving his theory to Arnold.

He sighed in defeat and the two walked out to his car before they were stopped by a female voice calling out to Arnold.

"Arnold!"

He turned around to see Lila running up to him and jumped in his arms giving him a peck on the lips.

"You were ever so amazing during the meeting this morning. You're ideas were amazing!" she complimented. "But where are you going?"

"Gerald has a theory he wants to prove to me." He explained putting her down on the ground.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"What?" Arnold asked a bit baffled. He didn't really know how to answer that. If this girl really was Helga then he didn't know how Lila would react around her. Ever since Helga's absence during summer break Lila was starting to spend more time with him. And when they found out she was gone Lila openly admitted she didn't want to start a relationship with Arnold because she was intimidated by Helga. He could help but laugh at her cuteness and they started their official first day as a couple on the first day of their fifth grade year.

"I asked can I come with." She repeated.

"Uhhh…."

"Sure!" Gerald interrupted. "I'm gonna need somebody to help me prove my theory if Arnold doesn't believe me."

"Oh good, I'm more than certain this would be fun!" she cheered, as she went and climbed into the car.

"Come on Arnold hop in!" Gerald called before shutting the door.

What else could he do? He could do nothing but sigh in defeat as his stomach did weird flip flops of what laid ahead.

* * *

The Salvation Army was done faster than expected so Helga had time to take a quick shower and get dress before her stuff arrived.

8:45

She saw on her watch. It was way too early for lunch and she couldn't leave for breakfast because Sears would be there in about 15 minutes. So she just settled with some left over pizza and stepped outside to enjoy the after rain air that was welcoming spring.

By the time she finished her pizza her cell phone rang flashing her home phone in Ohio showing somebody already missed her.

"Hello?"

"Eyyy…Salve (Hello) little Hellie."

"Uncle Mario!" she exclaimed in sudden recall of his voice. "Buena, buena, I'm getting some new furniture."

"Ah! You're throwing away old things and I'm not there to destroy them into tiny microns!" he asked with a deep accent.

She couldn't help but to laugh. Uncle Mario was always violent when it came to family affairs, just like Joey. Mario is Joey's younger brother and kind of became Helga's big brother since she became part of the family. He always added violence to the littlest of things but made it in a way were it was humorous. So she had fun throughout all of their shenanigans, even when he snuck and taught a few "bad" words behind her parents back.

"Sorry maybe next time." she apologized. By then the Sears truck had already arrived and she waved to cue them that she was the one they were delivering to.

She continued to talk with her uncle about various things as the movers moved everything in to the places she had pointed out. Unknown to her though, a green explorer had pulled up on the other side of the street of her home watching her intently as she spoke on the phone.

--

-

"So you believe that this girl is Helga Pataki?" Arnold inquired to Gerald.

"Well there's only one ay to find out." Lila remarked as she climbed out the explorer, much to Arnold's calling dismay, and walked toward Helga.

"Hmmm…and here I thought you were the bold kid Arnold." Gerald casually commented.

"I'm just having a hard time believing that that girl could be Helga Pataki!" Arnold argued. He felt his heart beat million times per nano-second and wasn't sure if it was from adrenaline, fear, embarrassment, or…excitement. All he knew was that he was perfectly fine until they had pulled up to see a beautiful blonde talking on her cell phone happily while occasionally laughing standing in front of Helga's old house. Her short blonde hair framed her face perfectly, making all of her facial features seem golden. With her pink ribbon tied in her hair it matched her pink layered skirt and the pink lace that the filled the boundary of the shirt sleeves on her white t-shirt.

Arnold hadn't noticed but it had been awhile since either him or Gerald spoke and Gerald was putting all of his attention on his friend.

"You know, Arnold. If my theory is correct, then Helga is gonna beat the crap outta Lila." Gerald remarked, bringing Arnold back to reality in fear.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed as he hurriedly tried to climb out of the car to rush to girlfriend's aid.

--

-

"Si…si…no nothing's better then nani's cooking."

(Pause)

"You mean the one time when Ellie pushed Leon onto the window ledge where the Thanksgiving turkey was sitting and it went flying onto the window. And grand-p was coming up the driveway when the turkey landed in his arms, so he took it in as a miracle turkey and didn't get to eat it so we all had to go out to eat?"

(Pause)

"Hahahahaha, oh yeah, gosh I'm gonna miss those things while I'm here." Helga complained.

At that time Lila had taken the opportunity to walk up to Helga in an angle to get her attention without speaking to her, giving her a friendly smile. Helga in turn noticed this and finished the rest of her phone conversation her uncle telling him that in Italian that there was leech in front of her and she'd talk to him later.

Helga closed her phone and decided to put on the act as the new girl in town.

"Hi…" Helga began, "Can I help you?"

"Oh umm…I was just wondering were you got that ever so beautiful skirt from? I simply love it!"

"Oh well…I'm new in town so I brought it from home." She explained.

"Oh really? Well if you'd like I can show you around town me and my-"

"Lila!" Arnold called interrupting their conversation, jogging up to the two.

"Oh Arnold." Lila started leaning against her boyfriend.

"_Arnold?"_

"Arnold I was just admiring this girls skirt, don't you think it's simply precious?" she cooed.

"_Precious!"_ Helga thought angrily.

"Oh where are my manners?" Lila asked to no one in particular. "How rude of me not to introduce myself!" she reached out her hand to shake Helga's, baffles her for a second.

"My name is Lila." She introduced.

"Hi Lila, nice to meet you." Helga greeted, shaking her hand.

"This is my boyfriend, Arnold." She introduced as well.

For some reason, Helga felt like crying right then and there. It's been nearly a decade since she had seen her old love and the last memory she had of him would be of Lila.

She cringed a bit before quickly covering it with a smile and extended her hand to him as well.

"Hi Arnold it's nice to meet you too." Helga greeted, reaching for his hand, but as soon as she touched his hand the two of the quickly reflexes back from each other from a strong shock emitted from their finger tips.

"_That's strange…"_ Helga wondered. _"I don't remember rubbing against anything today."_

"_Weird…"_ Arnold thought. _"That shock almost felt…nice."_

"Oww…a little bit of static there huh?" Helga joked.

"Yeah." Arnold laughed, before an awkward silence fell upon them for a second.

"Oh well." Helga laughed nervously cueing somebody to start speaking.

"Oh well…we were just riding by and saw someone moving into our old friend's house so decided to see if it was her or not." Arnold explained.

"Oh well…"

"But you're ever so beautiful!" Lila chirped in feeling left out.

Her sudden outburst caused Helga and Arnold's eyes to meet for the first time in 7 years. Helga mumbled a thank you but was too wrapped up in the sudden rush of new and lost emotions that flowed through her body making her insides burn. All of this just from looking into his eyes only made her imagine what kissing his lips would be like. A chill ran through her spine before snapped back to reality from Arnold whelping in pain from Lila stomping on his foot for his attention.

"Oh by the way, excuse _me _for my manners!" Helga began, getting confused looks from the couple.

"I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is-"

_When we fell in love des-tiny,_

_My heart will always race,_

_Our nights will never end.._

(**a/n: that's the ending theme to Record of Lodoss War the first season. I have it for a ringtone its pretty cool.**)

Helga was interrupted by her cell phone ringing flashing another number from home.

"Salve."

(Pause)

"Oh nani! I uh…"

(Pause)

"Si…si."

"Umm, come on Lila she seems busy." Arnold said guiding her away from Helga.

They got back to Gerald and drove off to begin their weekend wondering if the new girl for sure was Helga Pataki. Of course now that Lila knows the rumors are gonna spread like wild fire so they'll just have to wait to see how things go on Monday at school. The last semester was beginning so who knew what would happen?

On Helga's side she really didn't care if people knew she was back or not. She was here for one reason and one reason only, and that was so she could fight her old ghost she can completely close this chapter of her life!

She lay in her brand new bed sinking into the softness that seemed to swallow her whole. She felt so rejuvenated after that horrid night on the couch that she slowly closed her eyes rethinking the things that had happened a little while ago.

Lila must be so pissed! Helga could tell from the way she acted when she and Arnold began staring at each other. Lila was a cool girl but annoying as hell! And Lila was just standing in the way of her goal.

--

-

* * *

-

**TBC**

**--**

**-**

**That concludes another chapter!**

**-Ura out**


	4. A Familiar Spirit

**Sorry for the long update folks! I had winter classes (ice skating…), but I didn't forget you all or the great reviews I've received so far! So here we go:**

**--**

**Chapter 4: AFamiliar Spirit**

**--**

**-**

* * *

Arnold walked to his first period class in a daze. He didn't know what was wrong with him but his mind always seemed to flash back to that girl she seemed so angelic yet strangely familiar. 

"_Arnold I'm serious man, Helga is back in town!"_

A cute blonde with a pink ribbon…

His mind continued to ponder on the events from the past weekend as he sat down and sulked in his desk, staring at the ceiling with voided eyes. As if questioning his very existence he raised his hand in front of him to stare at his palm.

"_It's weird," _he thought. _"When we touched (thinking back)- our hands shocked as if we were…"_

"Good morning class. I hope that you all had a pleasant weekend because if you didn't, then I did for you."

The door closed breaking Arnold from his spell, quickly placing his attention on the speaking figure. His eyes rested on the young English teacher Ms. Simmons who recently began teaching last year and is still considered a newbie among the faculty. They still call her 'kiddo' because of her small frame and young age of 26. But her brown hair, feminine curves, and shimmering hazel eyes showed her maturity all too well. Hmp, who would've thought she's Mr. Simmons's niece?

"Okay everyone, to get the week started we're first gonna put a fresh new face in the classroom." She said cheerfully cuing the new student to walk in.

_Great another heart throb for the girls." _Arnold thought in a scoff, turning his head to the empty seat to his right releasing a defeated sigh.

He closed his eyes and went back to thinking about the blonde haired girl from Saturday, ignoring his classmates' whispers until Gerald began jabbing him in the side.

"Arnold…Arnold look! Look who it is!" he whispered harshly to no avail.

"So what's your name? Or a nick you go by most?" Ms. Simmons asked in curiosity.

"I go by-"

"_That voice…"_ Arnold thought as his ears perked up.

"Hellie."

"Hellie, that's an interesting name, yet cute for your character." Ms. Simmons examined, flipping through papers and transcripts. She continued to ask Helga random questions about herself and the school she came from leaving Arnold mesmerized. He couldn't stop looking at her no matter how hard he tried. It went from a friendly glance to the very thought of her glistened lips womanly frame, ignoring the ominous chill that ran through him.

"Well Miss Munizza you seem to have perfect timing." Ms. Simmons smiled. "This class just started a new project in Shakespearean Literature. Don't worry I won't torture you with Romeo or Juliet or anything, god knows how many times you've been through that. Instead I want everyone to write their own version of a Shakespearean play using some of the same elements. I just gave out the assignment Friday so you and everyone else has 5 weeks to turn in the assignment it'll count toward your final." She explained.

"Okay." Helga nodded in agreement, taking the necessary paperwork for her assignment.

"Let's see, hmm….how about we put you next to…Arnold! Arnold please raise your hand so Hellie knows where to go."

Ms. Simmons sat down and began updating her seating chart but stopped when she noticed Helga still standing there and Arnold's hand not up.

"Umm….Arnold?" she began again. This brought out a few snickers from other students in the class before she went on.

"You know if this is too hard we can always just go another route." She started, annoyingly tapping her pen on the desk. Helga smirked at the lack of response as Ms. Simmons finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine then, Hellie, we'll just place you…"

"Arnold, snap out of it man! You're daydreaming again." Gerald whispered to his friend.

"NO!"

"No what Mr. Miller?" the teacher inquired.

Arnold immediately blushed when he realized he was standing up from slamming his hands his desk. Frantically looking around the classroom in embarrassment from his sudden outburst, he saw that his peers when from escaping snickers to a full out fit of hysteria.

"Okay class let's calm down and begin class." Ms. Simmons shouted over the laughing teens. "Now today I'm just exhausted from this weekend so-(yawn) you guys can do what you want as long as it involves your project." Giving herself one good stretch in her seat she plopped her chin in her right palm and closed her eyes to slumber.

-

* * *

- 

First period was finally over and Arnold was still feeling like an idiot. Lucky for him no lustful thought went into his head or else he would've really been screwed! It would look really bad for the Student Council's VP to get "member" issues over a new student. (sigh) What was he suppose to do?

Lucky for him he hadn't seen her again all day like someone was smiling down on him because from then till now he had all classes with Lila.

He sat down and depressingly poked his French fry into a pile of ketchup on his tray.

"_Why"_ his thoughts asked thinking back to first period. (I go by Hellie) "_Why does she seem so familiar to me?"_

(SMOUCH)

He snapped out of his trance after feeling quick wet warmth touch his skin and then disappear.

"You're daydreaming again." He looked up and saw Lila smiling down at him before she took her seat.

He didn't answer her. Instead he just sighed and stuck his red tipped fry in his mouth causing an awkward silence to fall upon them.

"Gerald took Phoebe off campus for lunch to the small pizza restaurant down the street." Lila began in hopes of breaking the silence. When he didn't respond she continued her attempts regardless of how miserable it seemed.

"So umm…have you heard about the new girl on campus? Apparently it's the same girl we met this past Saturday."

Now the conversation definitely grabbed Arnold's attention as he put down his chicken sandwich he was about to bite. He didn't know why but just thinking about the girl made him feel like he was re-uniting with an old friend. He turned and smiled at the freckled face girl ignoring his lunch for the time being.

"So you learn anything new about her?" he asked in anticipation.

"Nothing really, only that she's practically a culinary whiz." Lila exasperated. "I have her 3rd period for home ec. Class and already she's the teacher's prodigy!"

"Come now Lila, let's not get jealous." Arnold smiled.

"I am not jealous!" she defended. "Why would anyone be jealous of-of-of her!"

Arnold couldn't help but to smile at Lila's jealousy. It was a rare treat to see her this way even if it was over little things. But now he had bigger things to worry about; like what Gerald was going on about all weekend. Could Hellie Munizza really be Helga Pataki? It was always something to think about but he could never get those types of emotions towards Helga Pataki, could he? There was nothing very curious about her, just mysterious. So when 7th period, his final class, came around imagine his shock when he found Hellie in that class as well! Just swell that she's the first person he sees in the morning and the last in the day. And let's not forget Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Sid, Stinky, Harold, and Lila all being in the class as well! At least this time he didn't have to sit next to her, she was on the other side of the room in the front. Besides, who can focus on calculating equations when you have a cute blonde next to you?

School ended and once again the spring rain fell covering many people in its spell. Arnold had to stay after to present his ideas to the faculty, allowing everyone to go home without him. Even Lila, who had promised to wait on him after school, but decided not to and went shopping with Rhonda, somewhere between 3rd period and 7th the girls decided not to let the "new comer" steal their thunder, so they went out for a new look. So by the time he stepped outside the school and looked at the falling rain he was sure he was the last student crazy enough to be at school, until he saw-her.

-

* * *

- 

Helga stood on the edge of the school covering and rain, contemplating on whether or not she should run home or catch a cab. Like an idiot she left without an umbrella and decided to stay after to give herself a tour of the school to see what all she didn't know and needed to know. Damn! She should've left when the rain was light but now…

She looked at the sky one more time, glad that she wore pants today, and closed her eyes as she braced herself for the cold rain that would hit her when she left covering. Felling nothing she took another step with her eyes closed and still felt nothing! She had to be going crazy, but just for documentation she opened her eyes to check her sanity. It was still raining like crazy but she couldn't feel a drop, who knows maybe she was dead or something. Her mind continued to contemplate the issue until she heard a voice.

"You know, back in pre-k I knew a girl who forgot her umbrella the first day of school." She turned around to see a grinning Arnold looking at the rain with a distant look in his eyes.

"Mind if I walk you home? 953 Little Hill Street, right?"

She nodded as he looked at her and smiled causing her heart to skip a beat. They remained silent through most of the walk until Helga began to talk first.

"So how exactly do you know where I live?" she asked.

"You met my girlfriend and I on Saturday."

"Yeah I know that, but not everyone memorize a stranger's address just by hello and a hand shake."

She made a good point, one that Arnold wasn't sure he could argue or not.

"Yeah, well I use to have a friend that stayed there. She moved out when her parents divorced after 4th grade."

Another awkward silence fell on them at that passing moment, as they walked silently in the seasonal rain.

"So, how many rumors have you heard about me today?" she asked casually.

"Rumors?" the question left him a bit baffled from their previous topic.

"Yeah, I figured there'd be rumors considering the publicity I'm receiving." She deducted.

"If there were I haven't heard any, I was kinda out of it today." He chuckled nervously.

"So I noticed." She giggled.

He blushed lightly. "So your family's Italian huh? I noticed the language you spoke on Saturday."

"Yep."

"Must be kinda cool."

"Yeah…it pretty is."

(silence)

"So she's your girlfriend?"

"Who Lila? Hahaha yeah."

"For how long?"

"Since fifth grade."

"Wow that's a pretty long time. You guys must love each other a lot."

"It's not really love that keeps us going." He confessed. "We've actually been off and on because she can never decide her feelings for me."

"Sounds hectic." She sympathized.

"Spsh, you have no idea."

"Hmm…well thanks for the walk home." She smiled running up the stoop.

"What? You mean we're already here?"

"Yep time flies by when your having fun." She spoke unlocking her door.

"Good night Arnold."

"…Good night Hellie." He waved good bye to her retreating form behind the door and walked back home. It felt strange, that he was able to open up so much of his personal side to girl he spoke to for a few minutes tops! But for some reason he enjoyed it, he enjoyed the presence of this familiar spirit.

--

---

---

--

* * *

**TBC**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Hope you liked it! **


	5. Rainy thoughts

**You guys are so patient, that's why I love you. Well…you know what I mean. And since you were I made this chapter super long! But I won't make you wait longer, here's the fifth chappie!**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**CHAPTER 5: Rainy thoughts**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

The day went on with anxious and nervous seniors going about their day preparing for prom. Everyone had something to do, whether it was asking their date to prom, preparing for their dates, or learning their very first slow dance, everyone had something to do. Even so, that still left Arnold the chance to ponder on the blonde that has occupied his mind since day one.

The school day was already over and Arnold leant against the locker next to his best friend in hopes of sorting his mind out. Sighing in disbelief to his situation he totally ignored the fact that Gerald was talking to him.

"Arnold…Arnold! 'ey man snap out of it."

"Wha-what? I'm sorry Gerald you were saying something?" he apologized.

"Mmm mm mmm." he shook his head.

"What?!"

"I never thought this day would come in my life, my kid's life, my grand kid's life, ever! But I will tell you this Arnold, you are one hopeless romantic." Gerald spoke as he closed his locker and began walking toward the school exit.

"Huh? Hey what do you mean hopeless romantic? I am not hopeless!" he retorted catching up to him.

Gerald could do nothing but chuckle at his friend as they opened the doors to the dark cloudy weather that told them that it was going to be a long week ahead of them.

"Hey Gerald, what did you mean that you never thought this day would come?" he asked curiously.

He gave his long time friend a mischievous grin and told him that he'll see what he meant sooner or later, before running out in the blinding rain toward his car. Arnold stood their watching his friend disappear in the shadows of the rain pondering on what exactly it was that he meant. Preparing to go out in the rain he began to head down the steps when a familiar figure caught his attention.

Struggling with her jeans so they didn't get wet, Helga couldn't help but jump when Arnold presence was made near her.

"Crimney, are you trying to give me a heart attack!" she yelled angrily. "I thought the majority of the school was gone by now."

"Yeah they are, but I thought I'd walk you home since you're the new girl and all."

"Oh cut the crap Arnold, as if you don't know who I am already." She stated with annoyance in her tone.

"Actually, I'm not really sure." He confessed sincerely, grabbing her attention. "The girl I knew as a kid would never show her true self and was always especially mean to me. You-"

"Here." she interrupted holding a plastic bag in his face. He glanced around the bag to peak at her face that was turned slightly with a faint shade of pink on her cheeks.

"What's this for?" he asked curiously taking the bag.

"For yesterday…for, walking me home and letting me borrow your umbrella and all." she answered.

"Okay so what is it?" he asked looking inside.

"Brodetto. It's an Italian soup."

"Oh Hellie, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." She finished. After a small pause she took a deep sigh and prepared to leave.

"But I like I said, thanks for walking me home yesterday and as you can see I have my umbrella this time. Who knows maybe God doesn't hate me after all." She smiled and walked out into the storm.

"Hey! Hey Hellie wait up!"

She stopped and turned to see what the matter could be that he would actually want her attention. She slumped her shoulders and gave a look that told him that it had better be good.

"Hey I was just wondering if uhh…you could tell me how to prepare this." He stammered lifting up the bag. "I wouldn't want to do it wrong."

She couldn't help but stare at him in fascination. She never saw him so nervous before or stubble for something to say. It's been so long since those times, it's almost as if they never happened.

"Heat it up in the microwave." She answered plainly and began walking away.

"Wait! Hellie, what did you mean? Earlier, when you said that maybe God didn't hate you?"

"You haven't changed a bit." She smiled.

"Come on talk to me, I don't want to know there was a problem if this becomes something worse." He said worriedly.

"Oh come on Arnold as if you haven't guessed." She spoke sarcastically.

"No I haven't! I don't even know anything about you!" he spoke heatedly.

"Hmm, well I guess we really do have a problem then don't we?" she said matter-of-factly.

They continued to walk in silence toward their neighborhoods with the rain pounding their umbrellas and the world around them. It all seemed so awkward to Arnold now, especially after their recent moment.

"So you have any plans for prom?" he spoke out, breaking the silence.

"Nope."

"Do you have a date?"

"Nope." she repeated turning the corner.

Do you plan on even going?"

"Nope."

"Why not? You have guys drooling over you at school and who wouldn't?! You're smart, athletic, you speak another language or two, and you're beautiful." He ended with a garbage truck turning onto the street.

"What?" she paused, turning to look at him.

"Huh?"

"What was the last part you just said?"

"I said your beautiful!" he repeated.

"What?!"

"I said your BEAUITIFUL!"

"Arnold I can't hear a single word your saying!"

"I said-"

**SPLASH!**

The noise ended, the truck was gone, and Arnold was now covered in mud from head to toe. Blundering on what just happened to him; he felt a surge of anger come over him. WHY?! Why did things like this always happen to him when he's trying to do something that he was never good at?! His mind went on with its mental battle and as he prepared himself to yell at the heavens, an angelic laugh made him think otherwise. As he looked around for the source of the giggling he found it was coming from none other than Helga. She was laughing at him! And not the mean and cold snicker she would give him when they were kids, but an honest to goodness laugh. He was captivated by the noise coming from her and tried to absorb every second of it in fear that he's never hear it again. When she finally noticed his stare she tried effortlessly to apologize with a straight face but only continued to laugh more wheezing a sorry every now and then.

"So you think its funny?" he started, giving her a mixed look.

"No, hahahaha. I'm sorry, I just thought, hahahaha you'd, haha, notice the truck, hahahahaha." Stopping to breathe she looked at him and finally managed to say a full sentence.

"Look Arnold if it makes you feel any better I got some on my pants so you can come to my place to change."

"No don't worry about it, I wouldn't want to intrude." He declined.

"Don't worry about it; my place is right down the street. You can clean up, try your stew and be on your way in no time." She assured.

"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice now do I?" he questioned.

"Nope."

He smiled as he walked along side her to the home many of his memories would soon begin.

* * *

"Come on in a make yourself at home; mi casa es su casa." she said putting their bags and rain gear by the door.

"Lemme guess, Italian?"

"No, Spanish." She grinned. "The bathroom is upstairs, just go on in and take a shower while I start washing your clothes and get something for us to eat."

"Okay." He agreed going upstairs. The moment he was out of sight Helga's mind caused an explosion that could destroy the galaxy. What was she thinking?!! Inviting Arnold into her home and to take a bath in it?!

She slapped herself regain control of herself and reviewed her situation over with herself. This was no big deal! He was only here to clean up and go home, nothing more, nothing less.

She had to keep repeating that to herself over and over in her head so not to do anything crazy. It was then that it suddenly clicked to her that he didn't have anything to change into while he waited for his clothes to get clean! Taking this initiative she went up to her parents old room and found some of Bob's old sweat pants and t-shirt and headed toward the bathroom.

"_I'll just sneak in and switch them out with his dirty ones." _She thought simply, opening the door softly to not disturb him. Too bad it wasn't going to be as simple as she thought.

When she walked in she couldn't help but glance up at the shadowy figure of the boy she secretly adored long ago. His manly figure outlined in the clear shower curtain stirred her arousal and she became captivated in his post puberty glory. She didn't know how long she was staring but the cold draft must've gotten to him faster than she anticipated. As her eyes began to go downward his voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Hellie? Is that you?" he called out.

"Umm, yeah." She blushed. "I just came for your clothes and brought you something to change into." She spoke as hurriedly as she exited and froze on the other side of the bathroom door.

"_I can't believe I just did that!"_ she inwardly scolded herself as the images from just a few moments ago flashed in her head.

"I think I need air." She concluded walking away, while a confused Arnold stood pondering in the falling water at how much she saw.

Moments later Arnold came down to find Helga over the stove stirring something in a pot. The air smelled so good he couldn't help but to see what she was cooking. She was in her own world and didn't even notice him come into the kitchen at all. As he leaned in close over her shoulder to get a better wif she jumped from the sudden realization of his presence.

"Don't do that!" she yelled. "If I didn't remember you weren't here in an instant you would be covered in boiling stew!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She stuck her nose in the air as she stubbornly walked to the kitchen table to pout.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing!" she spat.

"Come on it has to be something otherwise you wouldn't be acting like that."

"And how would you know how I act!" she snapped.

He stood silent unsure of what to say. She was right; he didn't know a thing about her. All he knew was that she was the neighborhood bully when they were kids and her dad was owner of Big Bob Beepers. Short of that he knew nothing, and for some odd reason it really bothered him.

"I'm sorry." She spoke. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that it's just…I got a lot on my plate right now and-"

"Well why don't you talk to me so we don't have to run into this problem again." He volunteered.

"You make it sound so easy." She smiled. "But then again you always were mister advice giver."

He blushed at the compliment and walked over to sit next to her. Even though they had their little episode she was still pouting.

"Come on, don't be that way." He pleaded, taking her free hand in his. "I'll listen to you all night if it'll help you."

She paused a moment and turned to look him in the eye. "Question."

"Yeah."

"What were you trying to say to me earlier on the street corner?"

"U-umm…I was wonder if-well I was saying that you could be in the band." He stammered.

"The band?" she questioned.

"Yeah, uhh…"

"How about we watch a movie while we eat? You obviously can't think straight when you're hungry." She suggested.

"Sorry for acting so weird."

"It's no problem. I've always wondered if you were able to act like that. For a while I thought you were just way to perfect for this world, but that's not true now is it?" she smiled, rising from her seat to fix their portions.

"It still doesn't change the topic at hand though."

"Which is…"

"Hellie I don't know a thing about you but somehow you always seem to-"

"Let's end it right there Arnold." She finished in a begging whisper, placing a bowl in front of him. "I don't want anything said that may ruin what we have right now."

To any one else it wouldn't have made any sense but he understood. The person he saw as his childhood bully and sometimes wished never existed, is the only person occupying his mind right now. They were never close nor anywhere near friends; but now he has a chance to get to know her and actually sit down and have a conversation with her. Before he knew it they were already in her living room watching _Weekend at Bernie's_ on her plasma screen. How they could go through an entire movie and then some without anyone but those two guys knowing he was dead was a hilarious mystery to him, but who was more mysterious to him was Helga. He decided then and there that he was gonna solve it once and for all.

"Hey Hellie," he began. "What- what exactly happened to you after graduation back in fourth grade?" he finished without averting his eyes from the television.

"Hellie?"

He turned to see her asleep lying on his side with a soft snore. She was so cute asleep; he didn't even realize she was leaning against him! There was no point in waking her up now, he would just have to let her rest and talk to her another time.

He laid her down softly on the couch and found a spare blanket to cover her with. Afterwards he cleaned up their dirty dishes, changed back into his clothes and headed out. Walking down her stoop he couldn't help but stop to take another look at the door that had a sleeping beauty on the other side.

"Hey shortman, where ya been all night?! The phone's been ringin off da hook from this girl with a demon in her voice!" his grandfather exasperated when Arnold walked through the door. "I tell ya she was no one to mess with."

"So who called here?" he asked in confusion.

"What have I been tryin to say for the past few minutes?! Lila's been calling you all night!" he huffed and walked toward the den mumbling something about kids these days.

Arnold smiled at the scene and walked to his room plopping on his bed. After a moment of silence and thought he reached over and picked up his phone to call her. He didn't know why but he had to hear her voice to confirm everything was alright even though it was late.

As the phone rang he looked at the clock and saw it was already after 11:30. She must be asleep; there was no point in trying to call her now. He changed clothes and got into bed and thought of an excuse of how to face Lila the next day.

--

-

* * *

-

**TBC**

--

--

**So whatcha think? Dats all I have now, I'll update another chappie sometime next week. Until then!**

**-Ura out.**


	6. Side affects of a kiss

**Cello everyone! (Yes I meant a "c" instead of an "h"…(it's my new thing) Ne who, thanks so much for all of your reviews! It made me so happy. I went to work with a big grin on my face and everyone thought I psycho, hahahaha.**

**Also I'm sorry for the poor transaction when Arnold figured out Helga's identity, I should've been more detailed. But I tried to make it seem as if they just put two and two together and figured it out. Oh well, better luck next time right?? And I did lie last chapter. It's been more than a week for an update so I'm just gonna stop making promises like that. Enough talking!! On with the chapter!**

**--**

**-**

**Chapter 6: Side affects of a kiss**

**-**

**--**

**-**

RIIINNNNGGG

RIIINNNNGGG

RIIINNNNGGG

Arnold groaned at the sound so early in the morning. Sure it was Friday but is there really a reason to wake up before your alarm clock?? He didn't really feel like moving from his position so he just felt around his nightstand for the phone.

RIINNNNGGG

RIINNNNGGG

"Ughh, stop ringing!" he groaned, as he began to pat down on the floor for his phone. When his mission was finally a success the phone had stopped ringing, and he placed it on his night stand without taking a single glance and went back to sleep.

"You're a dead man."

The statement was so blunt he had to know what it meant. Gerald may be his best friend, but like family you can never tell what they're thinking.

"What do you mean?" Arnold yawned, as they made their way toward the school from the student parking lot.

"I think the question is where you were last night." Gerald stated.

"I don't get it."

"Then you must be a dead man walkin." came Stinky from behind. He and Sid had just got off the bus and joined in their conversation.

"Seriously," began Sid. "We haven't even made it to school yet and in less than 24 hours rumors are already spreading that you were cheating on Lila with another girl."

"WHAT?!?!?"

"You mean you ain't heard about it yet Arnold?" asked Stinky.

"No, I…I-"

"Yeah, apparently some freshman girl named Amanda Norwood saw you makin out with some girl in the mud yesterday. She couldn't tell who it was because well, you were covered in mud." Sid finished.

"But I wasn't! And whose Amanda Norwood anyway!?"

"Gerald." the long nosed boy cued.

"Amanda Norwood is the most popular girl in the freshman class. Since she started school in the fall last year she has had this huge crush on Arnold. Though she could never confess her feelings to him because she also admires Lila and the people she hangs with so she just follows him around. Some say she's had a fetish with Arnold since kindergarten, others say she plots on winning Arnolds love with potions and spells; but all in all she is simply Amanda Norwood."

"Man Gerald you just never lose that touch do you?" Sid admired.

"What can I say, it's a trait."

"Trait or no trait; what's going on with this Amanda girl?!" Arnold demanded.

"Well somehow Lila found out and she did a whole boo-hoo skit on the internet, on the phone, and through text messages so now every girl in the school wants to kill you."

Arnold froze in his tracks at what Sid just said. Not only was it a huge misunderstanding but he also added gas to the fire when he didn't call Lila back last night like he promised.

"Arnold…You okay man?" Gerald asked with concern for his friend.

"Yeah. I just can't believe how screwed up my life got in just a few weeks." He confessed.

"Yeah, well it happens."

As the boys began walking into the school building Arnold caught a glimpse of Helga going in before him and instantly felt relived. If Helga didn't hear the rumors yet, then maybe the entire school didn't know about! With this new hope he walked into school with confidence as he got ready to tell Lila the truth of what happened the other night.

-

* * *

--

Helga walked into school in a daze. She didn't get a wink of sleep last night because her hormones kept playing games with her. While she slept she just kept seeing images of Arnold's body behind the shower curtain and when she reach over to pull the curtain back she'd wake up. This was not a good sign, especially with the way her luck has been running.

As she walked down the hall everything seemed alright until she got yanked into the girl's bathroom. Before she knew it she was being slammed on the bathroom wall and was surrounded by vicious looking teenage girls.

"Hey, what's da big idea!?" she demanded.

"Don't play stupid!" one girl spoke.

"Yeah, we know what you did!" came another.

"I still don't know what's going on." Helga continued.

"Don't play stupid, Amanda may not have said your name because of your status but we know it was you who was with Arnold last night." The first girl spoke again. With her light brown hair and freckles she could almost be Lila's twin, but she had to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"Got nothing to say Helga?" the girl questioned.

Helga's mind was in a rush. What was she suppose to do?!? In the past she would've simply decked the first girl in the face so hard no other would want to stand up to her. But things had been going so weird lately that her mind went blank in all the confusion, however that didn't stop the main ringleader of the pack from her interrogation.

"Everyone knows you've had a thing for Arnold since kindergarten and the only reason that you're back is to take his heart away."

"That's not true!" she protested.

"Shut up! Because of you Lila is in tears and refuses to really talk to anyone."

"Yeah," another girl pitched in. "You think that just because no one recognizes who you are from the get go you can sleep with anyone's boyfriend?!"

"Wha??" Sleep with boyfriends? Now they really had her confused. "Wait a second, are you implying that _I _slept with Arnold?? HAHHAHA"

She couldn't help it, it was way too funny. The bitch brigade of the high school was attacking her because they thought she slept with Arnold! Sure he came over, and they did laundry, and he took a shower there, and ate dinner, and…wow guess it really did seem that way.

She stopped laughing abruptly and began heading toward the exit. She thought they'd drop their defenses enough til she can leave but it didn't exactly go her way.

"Where do you think you're going bitch!" the freckled face girl yelled as she pulled Helga by the hair back into the crowd. "You're not going anywhere." She smirked.

This was infuriating and Helga clinched her fist to keep some sort of control of her anger which the other girl took immediate notice.

"Ooo you ready for a fight?" without a second to spare she quickly punched Helga in the stomach and stepped back for her ground.

This infuriated her to no end and as she got ready to retaliate a group of girls jumped in a held her back. She couldn't believe what was happening to her and closed her eyes waiting for the end that hoped would come soon so her pride didn't become permanently damaged.

--

* * *

--

**A WEEK LATER**

--

* * *

--

"Hey Gerald have you noticed anything strange lately?"

"Besides you, nothing much?" he responded sarcastically to his friend.

"I'm being serious Gerald, it seems like Helga's been avoiding me for the past week. I think something's wrong."

"You tell me what isn't wrong with Helga Pataki?! The girl's a complete weirdo! One minute she's a unibrow bully in the fourth grade, the next she's a gorgeous transfer student with an Italian family."

"Yeah, she is gorgeous isn't she?" Arnold sighed, dazing off into space.

"That's creepy."

"So can I get you boys anything?" said a waitress with a pad in her hands.

"Oh yeah, I'll take a cheeseburger with fries and a vanilla shake. What about you Arnold?"

"Uhh I'll take the same only make mine a strawberry shake."

"Okay, two cheeseburgers with fries, a vanilla and a strawberry shake comin up."

The waitress walked away leaving the two boys in their own silence in restaurant. They had came there to have some buddy time so they can plan their strategy for prom, but Arnold had other things on his mind. A blonde haired girl in particular, who had been avoiding him like the plague for a week now!…or so he thought. Yes, yes she had been avoiding him it wasn't his imagination. And not only was that but Lila also acting strange as well. She had been walking around with a aura of reign for awhile and couldn't help but think the two were connected.

"So whatcha thinking?" preceded Gerald as their waitress placed their drinks down.

"I'm thinking of going to Helga's house today." He spoke, in a planning motion.

"Are you crazy!? It's bad enough there's rumors going around that you're cheating on Lila; but you're going to add oil to the fire by going to the girl's house alone!"

"But Gerald I have to know the truth, I gotta know what's going on!"

"Okay, okay, I know once you put your mind to something theirs no changing your course. Which is why I'm going with you." He announced

"What??!? Gerald you can't! I don't want you getting involved." Arnold pleaded.

"Look, if it bothers you then I'll at least drive you there and wait in the car if things get heated. Your like a brother to me, I can't leave you hangin."

"Thanks Gerald."

"No problem. But first we're not doing anything on an empty stomach." He declared as their food was placed before them.

--

--

"Now you sure you don't want me to go in."

"Yes, father I'm sure." He responded humorously as he shut the door.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see."

Arnold walked to the door with a strange sensation running over him. His skin was tinkling and felt on fire, his palms were sweaty and his stomach felt empty. He never really felt this way before and right now we were wishing Gerald had came in with him. But he told him he could do this himself and that's what he was going to do.

Standing in front of the door he noticed door was slightly ajar. Not sure what to accept from that he opened the door and called out for Helga. Not hearing a response he continued to call until he heard footsteps in the upstairs hall.

"You always enter other people's house without knocking?"

"Well you're door was slightly opened so I got worried." He apologized.

"(Spsh) Well there's a first time for everything I guess." She muttered descending the stairs. Her attire covered nearly every part of her body as if she was freezing, but it wasn't cold outside or inside.

"So what's with the clothes? It's a beautiful day outside, I don't see any reason to wearing baggy sweaters and baggy sports jeans." He began.

"Yeah well since when were you the fashion police?" she remarked harshly, walking over to her living room couch.

"What's with the attitude?! I came over here because I've been worried about you. You haven't been acting yourself for the past week and I want to know what's wrong." He confronted her, sitting on her coffee table to face her.

"Get away from me Arnoldo, you don't know a damn thing about me and you certainly never will!" she growled with malice in her eyes.

"Will give me the chance to so I can-"

"NO!! Just stay away from me-" she didn't know why but she was starting to break. Her voice was cracking and her eyes were watering. The flashbacks to getting jumped in the bathroom had scarred her and she didn't want to relive it for anyone. She couldn't let anyone see her like this; he had to leave now before she broke. "-leave me alone! Just get out!!" she screamed but no avail. Her feelings had given her the slip of a single tear and she knew her cover was blown.

"Helga you're crying." He began gently grabbing her arms to keep her from running. "Tell what's wrong. Did something happen? Was it your family or school?" he questioned as she shook her head low in shame trying to hide her sobs.

"Helga you have to answer me." He started again grabbing her a bit tightly to show his seriousness.

"No let me go you're hurting me!" she cried.

He immediately let go and she ran away toward her bedroom and slammed her door. She was weak. She showed him her weak side and now there was no turning back. It's not her fault though, it wasn't! She used to be ruthless and didn't care who she hurt in the process. She revered by all her peers as something not to mess with but now…now she's sitting alone in her room crying her eyes because she was jumped by a group of girls who wanted her away from Arnold and he worried about her. She should've bunched each girl square in the mouth to give something to grin at. She should've pushed Arnold out the door when he first came in; she should've done a lot of things if she were the old Helga. But now it was different, she was different. She had to make the change because she knew it would make _him_ happy.

-

--

She didn't know it but she had fallen asleep on the side of her bed and it was already the middle of the night. Nothing appeared to be out of the usual so she assumed Arnold left after her little breakdown. She turned on her light and took a look at herself in her bedroom mirror. She was a complete mess with bloodshot eyes and sleep marks on her face and arms.

"Hellie? Are you okay in there?" came a voice.

"Arnold?" she spoke with a cracked voice.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have come to you like that. I should've realized you've got more problems than just school." He apologized.

"(Pause) Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, I came with Gerald but had him leave without me. I felt terrible about earlier so I came and sat against your door until you were ready to come out. Guess I fell asleep waiting."

There was a moment of silence and not a word was spoken on either side. Before he could speak again her door opened revealing a tired and strained Helga.

"Did you really mean that, what you said?" she asked uncertain.

"Yeah," he said standing up. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to make you cry honestly. I-"

"Shhh…don't say anymore please." She silently requested placing her finger on his lips. He quickly went silent as her hand soon caressed her left check sending chills down his spine. He didn't know why but he was unusually calm like nothing ever happened with a surge of something boiling up inside him.

"Arnold…there's something I've been meaning to tell you for very long time. Since we were kids actually; so I've always dreamed and worshiped the day I'd be able to tell you that I'm not Helga Pataki who-"

Her eyes shoot open wide like saucers and her face grew redder than a tomato. She was petrified but happy and wanted to do so much more. Her lips were actually locked with Arnold Miller! Oh how she dreamed and dreamed of – was he trying to put hi tongue in her mouth!

Separating from the brief moment of bliss Arnold mumbled something under his breath.

"What'd you say?" she asked trying to hide her blush.

"I said you still are the old Helga Pataki."

"How so?" she wondered

"Well you may have changed your name, looks, and personality a bit but…"

"Buuuttt." She edged on.

"You're still a sloppy kisser."

**WHACK!!!**

-

--

The next day at school Lila and his friends all circled him for the detail of what happened to his face. His left eye looked like a MLB player smacked a baseball in face at close range.

"Arnold what happened?" Gerald asked in concern.

"Yeah Arnold, you look like a gorilla dun gone and punched you in the face." Stinky theorized.

"Nah nothing like that stinky."

"Then tell us what happened! We're ever so worried about your condition."

"It's okay Lila, it'll be healed by Prom I promise." He sealed the deal with a quick peck on the check and walked into school while everyone stood around and theorized on what happened to his face. At that point in time he didn't care what others thought. Last night he was bold, courageous and made the first move without hesitation. But one thing bothered him the most about yesterday. What had happened to Helga that would make her so emotional and want to avoid him?

Walking toward his locker he saw a group of Lila's friends walking out the bathroom. Their ring leader, Amanda Norwood, smiling mischievously as she muttered her commands to the others.

"Apparently the bitch didn't learn her lesson to well. Come on girls, we've got work to do."

Thinking nothing of it he ignored them and walked down the hall already glad he reached cloud 9; next stop heaven.

--

--

-

**TBC**

**--**

**-**

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Ura out**


	7. The Unexpected Visitor

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taking me forever and a year to update this story and a few of my other stories, but ****Ura's**** computer broke I had to find time that I could use my friend's computer. Oh well enough of this bore story, on with the real stuff!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 7: ****The Unexpected Visitor**

**-**

**--**

It already had been a few days since the incident at Helga's house and Arnold was now sure of it more than anything, he was in love with her. She was always on his mind, he made bolder moves than before, and no matter what the situation when ever he was with her he was happy.

_"You're still a sloppy kisser."_

His very own words put a blush on his face. He couldn't believe he actually made the first move! She felt the same way about him, he knew she did! The only thing bothering him was that there was something holding her back; something or someone was causing her to act the way she was. Then there's Lila who has been acting weird for quite some time now and he had a hunch the two were some how connected. Though at the same time he knew that Helga coming back had nothing to do with Lila. Could it have been her father? Or maybe she just wanted to graduate from the town she grew up in? This was all so confusing and to make it worse, he's now in love with both girls; his childhood crush and his childhood bully!

-

"Knock knock baby sister!" Olga greeted, as she came into Helga's room in the dim afternoon.

"Hmmmmm." She groaned rolling over toward her window side of the room.

"Get up sleepy head! I made scrambled egg whites and fresh squeezed orange juice for breakfast."

"Maybe later Olga." She grumbled, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Get up!" Olga ordered pulling the blanket completely off of Helga onto the floor. "It's a beautiful Saturday morning and your just laying there like a bump on the log."

"Oh god…"

"Why today, today-"

"Here it comes."

"I feel like something positively magnifico will occur!"

"My day is ruined." Helga mumbled, curling up into the fetal position.

"What? Now why would you say that?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Whenever you make one of your "foreign" predictions something unexpectedly bad happens."

"Or in other words something unexpectedly bad already happened to you." Olga smirked knowing her sisters moods a little better than before.

She had caught her. There was no way out of it this time. Darn it, if only she caught her when her brain was fully awake!

"I knew it! Spill!"

"Go check on the food or something Olga."

"Foods already done." She answered quickly.

"Well go fix the plates!" Helga retaliated.

"Already on the table."

"Well go help some starving kid in Africa and stay out of my business!" she yelled and squeezed her pillow over her head.

What she said was a bit harsh and she knew it. Olga has done nothing but wanted the best for her sister even if she hurt her unknowingly. Over the past 8 years they've bonded so amazingly but deep inside Helga have always been the lone wolf.

"I don't suppose this has anything to do with that blond hair boy does it?" she interrogated.

This caused her to shot straight up and look her sister right in the face. "How do you know about Arnold?"

"So that's his name? Very handsome I can see why you like him so much; hey isn't he the same boy from your fourth grade class?! Must be nice meeting and falling for someone in grade school and pursuing them afterword."

"Pre-school." She mumbled trying to hide her blush.

"Wha?"

"We met in Pre- school, he…he said he liked my bow."

How embarrassing! She just told her most prized memory to her sister and for no real reason. Her sister just sat there with a blank look on her face staring straight at her. She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face, afraid of the aftershock reaction. She could hear it now, everyone knowing about her crazed crush on him since they were 3. They'll probably think she was obsessed or wonder why she wasn't already a teen mother thinking about boys at such an early age. OOohhhhh her life was over!

"That is the most romantic thing I had ever heard." She sympathized.

"What?" she was baffled. Wasn't Olga suppose to be yelling to the rooftops about her secret for no apparent reason to her love for her sister only to make things worse?

"I said that was very romantic. Now I know why you bullied him but I don't know why you bullied others so much."

"It doesn't matter. Not that I've changed he's noticing me for a real person now, not just his old bully."

"Oh come now, why are you acting so shy? It's not like you kissed him or anything." She giggled.

_Silence_

"Are you serious Helga?!?" Olga snapped, standing to her feet. "How could you when you've got a-"

_DING DONG._

"(Sigh) I'll get it." Helga offered pulling her shirt down to cover her short shorts. Jogging down the stairs she couldn't helped but wonder who would be by her place on a Saturday. No one really _knew_she was here so who…? Phoebe. It has to be her, who else would it be?

She opened the door and looked down to see her short friends only to see, roses? Looking up her eyes met the eyes of a gorgeous foreigner and his lips met hers.

--

-

--

TBC

Yeah that's all I got for this one. Yeah it sucked but…it's the thought that counts right? Hahahahahaha Aren't you glad it's another chapter?

-Ura out


End file.
